Crystal Butterflies
by hinami-1412
Summary: Konnichiwa! Me again! For those of you who liked my first story, "A Random Act of Kindness" I hope you like this story as well! Would someone please help me on summeries? ^^;; I'm not very good but...it's K&K romance! ^.^x


Disclaimer: Uh do we need one _that_ much? Well, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin cause if I did I wouldn't be in the _fiction_ section. Arigato. Please enjoy.

Crystal Butterflies

Kenshin softly hummed to himself while he did the laundry in the yard of the Kamiya Dojo. It was a wonderful day, the sun was shining, the sky was blue and there were no clouds in sight, the birds were chirping

" Busu! Busu!" Yahiko ran past him, startling Kenshin out of his thoughts.

" Yahiko-chan!" Kaoru chased after him, "Get back here!"

" CHAN?!"

" Orororo" Kenshin sweatdropped at the routine. 

Kaoru sighed; loosing interest in giving Yahiko the punishment he deserved and plopped down on the porch, " Ohayo Kenshin."

He turned and smiled at her, " Ohayo Kaoru-dono." Mentally he winced; sometimes he really did want to detach the dono'. 

" Would it be alright if you went to buy some tofu Kenshin?" Kaoru asked him. 

Kenshin stood and wiped his hands dry, " Hai Kaoru-dono. Sessha will go right now de gozaru." 

Kaoru smiled and handed him the tofu bucket, " Arigato Kenshin. Hurry back ne?"

" Hai de gozaru yo," he smiled back as he took it.

Kenshin had finished his errand and was heading back to the dojo when he met Sanosuke along the way.

" Yo Kenshin," he greeted, giving his trademark grin. 

Kenshin mentally greeted him with Yo Tori-atama.' But thought better of it, after all, Sano wasn't one to take insults well." Ohayo Sano." He smiled, " Will you be accompanying Sessha back to the dojo de gozaru ka?"

" Aa," Sano walked along side of him, " Oi Kenshin, how are you and Jou-chan?"

" What do you mean?" Kenshin blinked curiously. One side of him understood what the ex-fighter-for-hire meant but dreaded it while the other side had no clue what so ever. 

Sanosuke rolled his eyes, " You haven't made a move at all have you?"

Kenshin frowned, " Sessha doesn't understand," he noticed the dojo gates up ahead, " We're fine Sano,"

"" Sanosuke slapped his forehead, " Kenshin, that's not what I meant." 

Oro? Kenshin blinked, " Then what" his eyes suddenly widened when they entered the dojo, " Oro!"

The dojo was filled with suitors! Wearing traditional Japanese attire or Western clothes they all held candies, flowers, pastries, and gifts of the sort. 

" Kuso Kenshin! What if Jou-chan says yes to one of these losers?!" Sanosuke cracked his knuckles, " Hurry! Amakakeru Ryu no Hiramekai them!"

Kenshin simply stared at it all as if he had been turned to stone. Mouth open, and eyes wide, Sanosuke's words echoing in his mind. Says yes' Kaoru wouldn't say yes to them would she? His heart began to beat faster, she couldn't say yes! Hethough he hadn't done anything to grab Kaoru's attention didn't mean that he didn't love her! But it looked like he was too late

" Kenshin!" Sanosuke looked at him, " What are waiting for?!"

Kenshin simply stared at him blankly, " What if she says yes?"

Sanosuke opened his mouth to reply when he dodged 4 or so suitors sailing overhead, " Oi! What the?"

" INCONSIDERATE BAKAS!!! ALL OF YOU!! GET OFF MY PROPERTY!!!" Kaoru screamed, punching into the air.

That snapped Kenshin out of it, next thing he knew, the yard was empty. Yahiko was staring at Kaoru, who puffed up her chest and crossed her arms over it,

She smiled when she spotted them and walked over, " Okaeri nasai! Oh? What's with those looks?"

" Jou-chan!" Sanosuke smirked, " You got them good."

" Arigato," she laughed, " But I wouldn't want to marry men I don't even know. Ne Kenshin? Eh? Kenshin?"

Kenshin smiled at her, " Hai Kaoru-dono. Go gomen nasai." 

"Eh? Why?" Kaoru asked, puzzled.

Quickly, Kenshin handed the tofu bucket to Sanosuke and walked off the market, " Sessha is not going to loose you! So wait a bit more ne?"

" Kenshin! Chotto matte!" she called after him but he was gone, " Mou"

Kenshin walked around the market place, browsing in the small stalls for a perfect gift for Kaoru. Those suitors reminded him that Kaoru wasn't going to wait forever, either open up his heart now or loose her forever. As long as the choice was up to him, it would never be the latter. So what to get?

" Excuse me," an old man that owned the smallest stall and the fewest items in the market place smiled a toothless grin, " Are you looking for a gift?"

" H" Kenshin was startled, it seemed like everyone was obvious to him today. Then he remembered he should answer with more respect for the elderly, " Hai Oji-dono,"

" Ah, polite!" the old man smiled, " Good good. Here, this will make a wonderful gift." He held up a small crystal butterfly for inspection, making Kenshin notice that the other items were less valuable than this one was. Its crystal wings and sapphire body made it truly stunning. 

" Ah," Kenshin smiled to himself. Kaoru would love that! But it must be really expensive. " Gomen nasai Oji-dono, I'm afraid that this will be too expensive for Sessha," he said, crestfallen. He sighed, too bad; it reminded him so much of Kaoru. She was so pure and beautiful and the sapphire reminded him so much of her eyes. 

He was surprised when the old man laughed, " Iie. It's free. Give it to the one whom is most dear to you," he winked, " Understood?"

" Oji-dono," Kenshin shook his head, " Sessha wa can't take this."

The old man frowned, his nose wrinkling in the process, " Fine then."

" Oro?" Kenshin's face fell. Is he angry?

" You will take it as a gift," the old man slipped it in Kenshin's hands," Do you know the story behind butterflies?" he asked smiling. 

Kenshin shook his head as he turned the crystal butterfly in his hands and replied, " Iie. I'm afraid not de gozaru yo." 

The old man looked thrilled, " Good good. Well, you see, it's said that a young woman named Sakura who fell in love with a man named Tenshi. He constantly traveled and was away a lot of the time. One day, he met an evil sorceress named Alanna, who also fell in love with him. However, when Sorceress Alanna realized he did not return her feelings, she cast a strong sleeping spell on him and locked him away in a tall tower. Sakura began to worry when he did not return at the time he promised and traveled everywhere looking for Tenshi. And when she found out he was put under a spell, she begged the sorceress to release him. 

" However, Sorceress Alanna was jealous of Sakura's beauty and Tenshi's love for her so she had Sakura to go through the tower's maze. Eagerly Sakura agreed, ignoring the dangers she would obviously have to face. Just near the entrance, a small fairy appeared, I am Hikari, beware, many perilous await and Sorceress Alanna will stop at nothing to hurt you.' 

" Sakura ignored the advice and asked quickly, How do I break the spell?' The fairy smiled softly, He will awake when you give him true love's first kiss.' So together they headed to the first obstacle, where Hikari explained what to do. A large firebird flew overhead and Sakura was told she must grab three feathers from it. But the firebird was too fast and too high to catch. And Sakura started to cry. The firebird heard and flew down to her.

" Why are you crying?' it asked her. Startled, Sakura answered, I need three feathers from you, but I am afraid I am just being selfish.' Curious, the firebird asked, Why do you need my feathers?' To save my love sleeping in the tower,' was the answer. It is not selfish to worry about your loved one. Please, take my feathers, I will be the light in your darkness. I would fly you myself to the tower but I am not that big.' 

" Sakura, already thankful for the firebird's kindness, shook her head. She must do this herself. The firebird asked her, Before you journey onward, would you like to see your love?' In her mind, Sakura saw Tenshi sleep. He was alive, and she longed to be with him again. She thanked the firebird once again and started off with Hikari. The next obstacle was to defeat a shadow monster. It appeared and attacked, so Sakura defended herself with the only thing she had, one of the firebird's feathers. This cased the monster to disappear with a shriek. So Sakura journeyed on. 

" Hikari told Sakura there were two candles that lit the hall of the maze. She was to light the candles with the next firebird feather. But there was a problem. If she lit the wrong candle the ground would open up and she would be swallowed by it and Tenshi would forever sleep. But which would be right? Which candle would lead her to her love or to her doom? 

" Sakura lit the left candle, reasoning that the heart was on the left. A low rumbling caught her attention and she closed her eyes, disbelieving. Had she chose wrong? When she opened her eyes, instead of being underground like she had thought, a large oak door was in front of her. Suddenly a black knight on a dark steed blocked her way of the door. The last feather transformed into a long, bright sword. The black knight charged but the light sword sliced through him. 

" Quickly, Sakura ran up the stairs to Tenshi, Hikari not far behind, but when she got there the sorceress awaited her. You were suppose to die in the maze,' she hissed. Suddenly she sinisterly smiled, No matter. You will die by me!' Hikari grew larger and waved her wand, You cannot stop true love.' Furious, the sorceress replied, There is no such thing as true love!' Before Sorceress Alanna could cast an evil spell Hikari waved her wand and the sorceress gave a loud hiss before being destroyed. 

" Sakura climbed the rest of the stairs and went into the room where her love lay. She knelt beside Tenshi's side and kissed him. He opened his eyes and smiled at her, Sakura, I missed you.' I missed you too,' Sakura hugged him tightly. Hikari smiled at them, You now will truly be happy, but I have a gift for you.' With a wave of her wand, they grew soft silky butterfly wings.

" Butterflies represent the love Sakura showed over all the trials she had to face. Though difficult, she risked it because she knew Tenshi was worth it." The old man looked at Kenshin, " The one you are going home to she thinks you are worth it?"

Kenshin looked surprised a moment before smiling, " Hai Oji-dono." _Kaoru risks herself everyday for letting me stay at the dojo but she does so regardless. But I will protect her till the end. _

The old man leaned forward and whispered softly, "Tomoe-chan wishes you happiness." 

Kenshin's eyes widened, " TTomoe?" He looked down at the butterfly in his hands before looking up, " Oji-dono"

But the old man was gone before he could ask more. There was no sign his stall had been there at all in the busy marketplace. 

It was already sunset as Kenshin slipped the butterfly in his sleeve as he entered the dojo. _Who was he? Was he a ghost? How did he know Tomoe?_

" Kenshin!" Kaoru called from the porch as he walked toward her, " Mou! Where were you? You were gone all day. I was starting to worry!"

" Gomen ne Kaoru-dono," he felt his heart beat faster and he fingered the butterfly, " Ano Kaoru-dono?"

" Eh?" she smiled at him. 

He looked down, embarrassed and unsure of what to say, "" Slowly, Kenshin took a deep breath and looked up at her, " Kaoru-donooro!" He had been so nervous he hadn't felt Sanosuke or Yahiko's presence at all, so as they were fighting over how stupid the other was, they crashed into him. 

Everyone heard the loud crack, and Sanosuke and Yahiko asked him what Kenshin had broke. Woefully, he took out the crystal butterfly and found the left wing had broke off. 

" Gomen Kenshin!" Yahiko said, noticing the angst in the older man's expression.

" Yeah, sorry about that Kenshin," Sanosuke apologized as well.

Kenshin ignored them, he simply took the pieces and held them out to Kaoru, " Kaoru-dono" he looked down, " They're for you de gozaru."

" Oh Kenshin" Kaoru breathed as she took it from him. Though broken, it was still beautiful to her, especially since Kenshin had given it to her, "Arigato."

But Kenshin would not meet Kaoru's eyes until she raised his face to her; " I love it Kenshin."

" But it's broken," he said, more bitterly than he had wanted.

" Kenshin" Kaoru fit the wing back into place and it looked at good as new as she held it in, no one would have suspected it was broken. But when Kaoru pulled her hand away it fell out. Smiling, she put a hand to Kenshin's scarred cheek and he put his over her's, " You know, it's very symbolic." 

" Kaoru?" he blinked, not understanding.

She smiled wider, _No dono after my name _" It takes two wings to fly ne?" Kenshin nodded and she continued, " But people only have one wing. They need another to soar."

"Aistheru Kaoru," he smiled and brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear, " You know you are right? I'm the broken piece, loose and apart, but your love puts me back in place. And I love you for that."

Tears of joy sprang into her eyes, " Aistheru Kenshin."

He kissed her then and ignored Yahiko and Sanosuke (who had left, understanding this was a special time)'s cheers from inside. When he reluctantly pulled away, Kaoru took his hand and led Kenshin inside, holding the butterfly in her other hand.

" Kenshin," she smiled at him, " Let's go inside and have dinner with Sanosuke and Yahiko ne?" 

He smiled and followed her, " Hai Kaoru."

" You know Tomoe-chan," the old man from the marketplace watched as the couple entered the house from the roof, " He is really happy now."

Tomoe rested her head against Akira's shoulder, " Aa. I am too. He deserves her." She gave a small smile, " Arigato for telling him the story and giving him the gift."

" It was nothing," the old man smiled, " It was your favorite bedtime story I use to tell you before I past away."

" Hai, arigato Oji-san," Tomoe smiled at Akira, " Shall we go?"

He smiled, " Hai Tomoe-koishii."

They disappeared, leaving behind the old man, Tomoe's grandfather. He gave the dojo one last look before disappearing as well. _Never be afraid to take the chance_

~Owari~

Author's Note: I hope you liked it! I worked hard and I proudly say this is one of my best works! Please give me feed back! And I love getting e-mail so if you get the chance please e-mail me! Sayonara!

Dictionary:

Busu: Ugly

Chan: Used for a close friend but in Yahiko's case it's for someone younger. Like a child.

Oro: If you don't know what this means I pity you it's Kenshin's way of " huh?" " uh oh" or "what?"

Ohayo: Morning

-dono: An old way for saying a name with a respecting title.

Hai: Yes, okay

Sessha: Kenshin's way of saying " I" meaning " This unworthy one"

De gozaru yo: How Kenshin ends his sentances

Oi: Hey

Tori-Atama: Rooster Head

Aa: Yeah

Jou-chan: Sanosuke's nickname for Kaoru, meaning " Missie"

Kuso: a curse word for all predicaments

Amakakeru Ryu no Hiramekai: Kenshin's final attack

Baka: idiot

Okaeri Nasai: Welcome home

Ne?: " right?"

Gomen Nasai: I'm sorry

Chotto Matte: " Wait a minute!"

Mou: " Geez"

Oji-dono: Grandfather

Iie: No

Sakura: Cherry blossoms

Tenshi: Angel

Hikari: Light

Arigato: Thank you

Aistheru: I love you

Koishii: beloved


End file.
